


Need to Know

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [27]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Season 1, Team Dynamics, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie centric drabble set after 'Duped' in season 1. Artie ponders Myka's words as he watches her, Pete and Claudia.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> **Musical Theme:** A Dangerous Mind – Within Temptation  
>  _I'm searching for answers  
>  Not questioned before.  
> The curse of awareness,  
> There's no peace of mind._

Artie exchanges banter with the two agents, and Claudia, but then he quietly slips away, leaving Myka and Pete to bicker among themselves.

Myka's words from within the mirror are still ringing in his ears.

He knows that she's right, in many respects.

But it's not from lack of trust.

There are so many things that he held back from Pete, Myka and Claudia. Painful, terrible things that he isn't ready to share. He isn't sure if he'll ever be ready to share some of those things.

He's kept his distance from any new agents in the warehouse over the past fifteen years, afraid someone would get as close as James did. But dammit if the trio bickering their way back to the warehouse office hadn't worked their way under his skin. Pete with his easy-natured approach and intuition, Myka's keen and analytical mind, and Claudia's mad-cap hiding the hurt girl she once was—still was, really.

Maybe he has been misguided in thinking that it protects them to keep quiet. Maybe it's been more about protecting himself.

But he still doesn't know how to talk to any of them about the storm he fears is heading their way.


End file.
